The End of the Love Story
by Boneslvr38
Summary: The way I see how Temperance and Seeley's love story ends in their golden years.


****Disclaimer: I do not own anything with BONES My stories are not for profit. They are just for pleasure. I just love Booth and Bones love story. ****

**Author's Note: Not really sure about this story. Probably a little short and not the best. My muse has been missing for a while but this little story popped into my head yesterday, but of course it didn't turn out how I saw it in my mind. For those readers that follow me or my other stories I haven't forgotten about them. This muse of mine isn't cooperating though. I think this may be a one shot, but I'm not going to mark it as complete because one never knows with my muse. **

**The End of the Love Story**

It was the end to their story. Kathy and Andy had long since retired. The same was true for Temperance and Seeley. Even though Temperance still did a lecture now and then and just finished up the last book, the last chapter of the epic saga of Kathy and Andy. Which in reality was the story of Temperance and Seeley's epic story, in the beginning she vehemently denied that she was Kathy and Seeley was Andy. Finally in time she had embraced the fact that Kathy and Andy were based on her and Seeley. In the later years the rocking sexual tension overtones had turned to one of love, acceptance and romance. Her books were still selling, but now the final book and the final chapter has been written. The end of the wonder has come.

The final chapter to Kathy and Andy's story, Andy had passed in the early morning hours. Kathy could not live without him. He was her breath, her soul, her everything and now he was gone. It was heart breaking. The rational forensic anthropologist knew still after all these years that a heart couldn't break only be crushed, but her metaphoric heart was totally shattered. Her heart was broken and crushed. He said he would never leave her, but he did.

Just like how Kathy and Andy's story ended this is how Temperance and Seeley's love story also ended.

A couple of days prior, he had a feeling his Father would be calling him Home. It broke his heart knowing that he would be breaking his promise to her, one that he had made so many years before. That he would never leave her but as his days were getting closer for him to go Home. She would be left without him. He knew how much that would crush her. Long gone were the days that she compartmentalized her feelings. He knew this would absolutely devastate her. And it broke his heart even more that he couldn't do anything about it.

For some reason this night, he knew it would be his last. Even at their age, they still had an active sex life. That like many things had never changed between them. Their last night of passion was like their very first time, full of emotion, passion, love and even sadness. He needed her, she needed him. He couldn't bare the thought that he knew that this would be the last time he would ever see her, touch her, feel her, taste her and look into those blue eyes of hers.

She couldn't tear herself away from her "partner's" side. Her heart was broken and crushed. It was very irrational but even though his heart had stopped beating, blood stopped flowing through his veins and the last of his breaths had been taken. She knew death, they both did. It was their life's work. He hadn't been gone for long, he was still warm. She did the only thing she could think of, it wasn't rational but she did it anyhow. She snuggled up beside him, intertwined her fingers with his and gave him one final kiss. She knew that this was to be their last kiss. As she snuggled up beside him, her heart rate slowed, her breath swallow and she joined him as well. Together in death, just as they were in life. Not that anyone would have believed that the over rational Dr. Temperance Brennan would have died of a broken heart. The ones that knew the couple best though did not. Without the one, the other wasn't complete. He was the heart. She was the brain and without the one the other couldn't survive. They were soul mates in every sense of the word. Even in death, these two refused to be separated.

****2****nd**** Author's Note: I know this was a little sad. Feedback would be greatly appreciated. Hopefully soon I will be able to update my other stories. Thanks for reading****


End file.
